en brazos de un desconocido
by KCMS
Summary: pasen y lean una historia muy linda...summary adentro...
1. Chapter 1

En brazos de un desconocido

Edward Cullen era un hombre duro, solitario, y abatido, todo lo que a Bella Swan no le convenía. También era, si había que hacer caso de los rumores un ex policía convertido en asesino. Pero nada podía apartar a Bella de aquel hombre, ninguna sospecha podía evitar que anhelara sus caricias… Sobre todo cuando su vida estaba en peligro y los brazos de Edward eran el unico lugar donde ella se sentía a salvo. Bella se ganaba la vida adivianádole el futuro a la gente, pero en ese momento lo único que veía era el suyo… junto a Edward. ¿Podría él protegerla el tiempo suficiente como para que sus deseos se conviertieran en realidad?

la historia es mia los personajes son de la persona que volvio realidad su sueño y el de nosotras S.M.

solo un personaje es mio

(no dirre quien es por que arrunaria la historia talvez despues)

Espero su opinion y un review


	2. Chapter 2

En brazos de un desconocido

Capítulo 1

Aquel era un olor que a Edward le recordaba a su niñez: el del algodón de azúcar y las salchichas fritas con cebolla, mezclado a su vez con el olor a sudor y a polvo. Solamente podía oler así en una feria. Curiosamente era un aroma dulce y acre, casi nauseabundo, pero reconfortante al mismo tiempo.

El polvoriento camino estaba atestado de felices paseantes. Las luces rojas de la noria y el brillo multicolor de las hileras de bombillas que colgaban sobre el camino iluminaban las cabezas de los visitantes. En lugar del mes de julio parecía Navidad. Entre la gente vio un montón de caras conocidas. Nacido y criado en la ciudad de Forks, en Washington, conocía bien a la mayoría de los asistentes al carnaval. Había comido en sus casas, salido con sus hijas, llevado sus periódicos y cortado el césped de sus jardines. Últimamente, les había puesto multas por estacionamiento indebido, aunque a veces los había dejado marchar no sin antes darles un aviso; había puesto orden en sus peleas o acompañado a sus rebeldes hijos quinceañeros a casa. Había cambiado un sinfín de ruedas pinchadas y también llevado al hospital a una mujer embarazada.

Pero cuando lo veían, sus alegres sonrisas se borraban de un plumazo y le volvían la espalda. Al principio tuvo intención de defenderse. Pero cuando sus protestas fueron desatendidas, rechazadas o recibidas con incredulidad, la rabia que llevaba dentro había alcanzado el punto de ebullición. No le había llevado demasiado tiempo discernir que dejarse llevar por esa rabia solo conseguiría que los habitantes de Forks se convencieran de que tenían razón al pensar que Edward Cullen, uno de los ayudantes del sheriff, se había vuelto loco.

Había sido una estupidez hacer caso de las instrucciones que le habían susurrado por teléfono. Conozco la verdad. Nos encontraremos en la feria. Aquella persona no le había dado su nombre, ni detalle alguno. Seguramente sería alguien que le había gastado una broma y que sin duda lo estaría viendo y riéndose a costa suya en ese mismo momento.

-¿Quiere que le lea el porvenir?

Al oír aquella voz sensual volvió la cabeza. Entonces la vio de pie junto a una pequeña tienda de rayas verdes, rojas y amarillas, iluminada tan solo por una hilera de diminutas bombillas amarillas. Ella lo miraba fijamente; mientras tanto la gente pasaba por detrás de Edward teniendo cuidado de no rozarlo al pasar.

La mujer no se movió, ni para meterse en la tienda, ni para mirar a otro posible cliente. Durante unos segundos él tampoco se movió, como si aquellos ojos lo hubieran paralizado. Bueno, los pies los tenía paralizados, sin embargo, el corazón no paraba de latirle con fuerza.

Él la miró también quizá porque ella no parecía tener miedo, o quizá por ser tan rabiosamente bonita. Tenía un rostro bellísimo, de facciones finamente esculpidas; una brillante melena negra le caía por los hombros. Parecía una gitana, con aquel caftán* largo y suelto en tonos morado y verde, los labios pintados de un rojo tan brillante como el de las rayas de la tienda.

-No –sacudió la cabeza al fijarse en una enorme mano que había dibujada junto a la puerta de la tienda y en cuya palma estaban escritas las palabras _"Lady Lucretia". _Cuando se volvió a mirar a la gitana su sonrisa de complicidad lo puso un poco nerviosos y se dio la vuelta de inmediato para unirse a la multitud.

No prestó atención a los vendedores ambulantes con sus juegos, al igual que había intentado no hacer caso de la pitonisa*. Los niños lloraban de cansancio, los adolecentes paseaban del brazo o bien trotaban y chillaban alegremente. Tanto los extraños como la gente que lo conocía volvían la cabeza al verlo.

La música de un viejo tiovivo* se mesclaba con otros sonidos, produciendo una algarabía* discordante* e irreal. Caballitos de todos los colores transportaban a niños que reían mientras daban vueltas, subían y bajaban.

Los sincronizados gritos de los valientes que en ese momento montaban la montaña rusa retumbaban en su cabeza, con un ruido penetrante y extrañamente distante. Había sido un error ir allí. Aun así se mezcló de nuevo entre la gente, esperando divisar y milagrosamente reconocer al auto de la llamada anónima.

-¿A cambiado de opinión?

Sin saber cómo estaba de nuevo delante de la tienda de la pitonisa. Parecía como si ella no se hubiera movido del sitio, como si hubiera estado esperando a que volviera.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

Ella se cruzo de brazos, mostrando así las anchísimas mangas de su curioso atuendo. Exótica y misteriosa, era totalmente distinta a cualquier mujer que hubiera conocido en su vida. No podía apartar los ojos de ella. Tras mirarla un buen rato dio un paso hacia delante, intentando alejarse de aquella turbadora mujer… pero se chocó con un niño que llevaba en la mano un enorme vaso de naranjada. El líquido se derramó sobre los pantalones de Edward y sobre la cara del niño. Y, para colmo de males, el chiquillo empezó a lloriquear.

-¡Mi naranjada! –gritó-. ¡Me he gastado mis últimos dos dólares y ahora ya no tengo nada!

¡Mamá! ¡Papá! –allí no apareció ningún padre, pero el niño miró a Edward acusadoramente-. ¡Este hombre me ha tirado al suelo toda la naranjada!

A Edward no se le daban demasiado bien los niños, especialmente en medio de una rabieta. La pitonisa se acercó a ellos antes de que le diera tiempo a decidir qué hacer para calmar al niño.

-¡Pobre hijo!- el dijo en voz suave mientras se agachaba junto al niño con un movimiento fluido de gracia y colorida seda. Se metió la mano entre los pliegues del caftán y sacó un billete de cinco dólares.

-No pasa nada –mientras con una mano le ofrecía el billete al niño, con la otra le limpiaba la naranjada de los mofletes*-. Ve a comprarte otra naranjada y un poco de algodón de azúcar también. El niño sollozó y miró el billete que tenía en la mano.

-De acuerdo –concluyó inesperadamente mientras se daba media vuelta.

-Mocoso desgraciado –dijo Edward entre dientes mientras se metía la mano en el bolsillo con la intención de sacarse la cartera y darle un billete a Lady Lucretia.

Ella le tomó la mano como si fuera otro niño y el simple contacto con su piel le hizo experimentar un calor especial. Sin medía palabra, lo condujo hacía la tienda. Al llegar a la entrada dijo: -Tengo una toalla ahí dentro; así podremos limpiarlo un poco a usted también.

Edward retiró la mano.

-No, gracias. Estoy bien.

Inesperadamente la mujer se echó a reír con un sonido tan dulce y aterciopelado como las palabras que lo siguieron.

-Esta empapado y tiene las zapatillas de tenis llenas de naranjada –se volvió a mirarlo con ojos brillantes-. No tendrá miedo, ¿verdad?

-No.

-Entonces sería tonto por su parte seguir empapado cuando yo tengo una toalla en mi tienda.

Debió percibir cambio porque al momento le volvió la espalda y entró en la tienda sin volver a tomarle la mano. Él la siguió obedientemente.

Lady Lucreta se sentó, sacó una toalla blanca debajo de una mesa y se la lanzó a Edward. Este la atrapó y empezó a frotarse la ropa con energía. Tuvo que sentarse en la silla que había justo enfrente de la pitonisa para quitarse la zapatilla que tenía llena de líquido y trozos de hielo. Por el rabillo del ojo, veía que la mujer observaba todos sus movimientos con una sonrisa serena y llena de complicidad.

Esa noche había sido un verdadero desastre. Para empezar, no debería haber hecho caso de la provocadora llamada y haberse quedado en casa; ya tendría que estar acostumbrado a la soledad.

Listo para escapar, metió el pie en la zapatilla empapada y le pasó la toalla a Lady Lucretia.

-Deje que le lea la mano.

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

-No creo que…

Ella le sonrió, mostrando unos dientes muy blancos que contrastaban con el rojo sangre del carmín.

-Anímese, ha sido una tarde muy lenta.

La feria está llena de niños, y a los niños no les interesa el futuro. Están demasiado ocupados con el presente. Estas noches tan lentas y calurosas me aburren muchísimo. Y usted no querría que me aburra, ¿verdad?

Edward vaciló y la sonrisa de la mujer tembló ligeramente.

-Confíe en mí –le susurró con una voz tan aterciopelada que Edward estuvo seguro de que todo aquello era un sueño.

Se sentó y colocó la mano sobre la mesa. Había algo en la sonrisa de aquella mujer que lo empujaba a quedarse, algo en sus ojos que lo aminaba a obedecerla, como si fuera la profesora y él un alumno deseoso de complacer. Además, ¿qué tendría de malo dejar que una chica bonita lo tomara de la mano durante unos minutos?

Ella se la agarraba como si la mano fuera un objeto íntimo. Le estudió la palma un momento y luego alzó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos. Edward se fijó en que los tenía de un precioso tono café chocolate, pintados con lápiz negro. Las infinitas pestañas que enmarcaban esos ojos eran definitivamente postizas.

-Es infeliz –el dijo, y luego siguió mirándole la palma-. Su vida es un caos.

-Como la de todo el mundo –dijo, intentando aparentar naturalidad, pero se dio cuenta que Lady Lucretia no era una mujer fácil de engañar. Ella alzo la vista con una mirada de reprobación que le llegó al alma.

-Quizá, pero la suya es un caos la mayor parte del tiempo –ladeo la cabeza y lo miró con coraje-. Eso no es normal. Ya había escuchado suficiente. Apartó la mano y sacó la cartera.

-¿Cuánto es? No he comprado ningún boleto.

-Invita la casa.

Abrió la cartera y sacó un billete de cinco dórales nuevo.

-Por el niño –dijo mientras lo dejaba la mesa cubierta de pañuelos de colores. Ella empujo el billete en dirección a Edward.

-Guárdeselo.

-No puedo.

-Es el hijo del dueño. Yo le pague para que chocara con usted –le explicó con total naturalidad-. Así que guárdese su dinero.

Edward arqueo las cejas. No debería sorprenderse. Aquello no era más que un timo de feria, tan amañado como los juegos que bordeaban el camino polvoriento más allá de la colorida tienda donde Lady Lucretia encandilaba y sorprendía a los inocentes que se le acercaban. Había ido allí buscando respuestas y se había topado con una timadora barata. ¿Pero por qué le había contado la verdad? ¿Por qué no quería aceptar los malditos cinco dólares? Esa era la sorpresa, el inesperado paso de ella.

-¿Por qué?

-Quería leerle la mano –le explicó, como si aquello fuera suficiente, como si su curiosidad justificara cualquier cosa-. Reconozca que se lo pedí bien la primera vez; y también la segunda. Dejó el billete en la mesa y se puso de pie.

-¿Ha visto todo lo que deseaba ver? ¿Era lo que esperaba?

Ella pareció no percatarse de su sarcasmo mientras se levantaba con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios. Sería ridículo decir que estaban cara a cara, porque él medía más de un metro ochenta y tres, y ella no pasaba del metro cincuenta y cinco.

-Vuelva mañana –le dijo con aquella voz tan suave.

-No puedo…

-Claro que puede –le dijo, adelantándose a su negativa-. Lo estaré esperando –ladeó la cabeza y un mechó de pelo negro le cayó sobre su cara-. Ni siquiera me ha dicho cómo se llama.

En realidad no debería. Quizá hubiera oído hablar de él y, cuando le dijera su nombre, tal vez esa mirada luminosa se tornaría opaca.

-¿Por qué me da la impresión de que si no vengo mañana por la noche va a darme caza?

Ella sonrió. Pero esa no era una sonrisa exótica y sensual, sino una amplia y sincera. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que una mujer no le sonreía así? Mucho… demasiado… una eternidad. Esa sonrisa bien valía cinco dólares o incluso más, mucho más.

-Quizá lo haga –contestó ella en voz baja.

-Edward –dijo él- Edward Cullen –esperó a que se produjera el cambio, a que el temor y la curiosidad nublaran su mirada; pero no ocurrió, y notó que en sus labios se empezaba a formar una sonrisa-. Y usted es Lady Lucretia.

-Llámame Bella, mi nombre es Isabella, Lucretia es mejor para el negocio… más misterioso que Isabella o Bella a secas.

La miró a los ojos café chocolate y estudió, quizá con demasiado detenimiento, aquellos sensuales labios rojos. El largo caftán que debería haber disimulado su cuerpo, se amoldaba a su figura con cada movimiento, insinuando un cuerpo perfecto bajo la tela. Su sonrisa lo fascino inmediatamente y su voz ronca y sensual, como un susurro adormilado, terminó de encandilarlo.

-¿Volverás mañana por la noche? –le preguntó al tiempo que se daba vuelta.

-Tal vez –murmuró.

Volvió la cabeza una vez antes de salir a la noche húmeda, inundada de olor a salchichas y algodón de azúcar.

Mientras se alejaba del recinto ferial, Edward supo que soñaría con la pitonisa. Y así fue. Resultaba raro pensar las cosas a las que uno se agarraba cuando la vida se desmoronaba. Su afición, convertida en profesión, lo había salvado de volverse loco durante los últimos ocho meses; eso y el saber que, dijeran lo que dijeran, él era inocente. La verdad le ofrecía poco consuelo, pero soñar con una bonita mujer que le sonreía resultó de lo más consolador.

Al día siguiente se levantó y salió al porche a recoger el diario. La mañana era soleada y tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para protegérselos del sol. Era demasiado temprano para estar ya levantado, pero últimamente no dormía demasiado bien, ni siquiera cuando soñaba con la bella gitana.

Edward recogió el periódico y, cuando se disponía a entrar a su casa, escuchó una voz hosca.

-Buenos días.

Edward se dio la vuelta. Emmett McCattery iba vestido para ir a trabajar, con un traje barato, corbata a rayas y brillantes zapatos negros. ¿Qué era lo que vendía últimamente? Seguros o algo así. Emmett McCattery siempre se había dedicado a la venta.

-Buenos días –dijo Edward, intentando no utilizar un tono demasiado hostil.

Emmett como los demás habitantes de Forks, creía lo peor. Eso no molestaba demasiado a Edward, a Emmett jamás le había agradado ninguno de los chicos Cullen, y eso que se conocían desde colegio. Pero últimamente Emmett le había hecho una oferta por su casa.

Nadie quería vivir en la casa de la del lado de un hombre acusado de asesinato. Si Emmett se molestaba en darle los buenos días era seguramente porque tendría otra oferta que hacerle.

Acto seguido, Emmett cruzó el camino y pasó al jardín de Edward, donde las malas hierbas de casi un metro de altura marcaban la división entre ambas propiedades.

Escucha – le dijo Emmett-. Mi hermana está buscando una casa para comprar, y cuando vino por aquí el otro día…

No – Edward le dio la espalda a Emmett y a su oferta.

¡Lo menos que puedes hacer es escucharme! – replicó indignado.

Edward sacudió la cabeza mientras subía las escaleras de porche delantero.

¡Has vuelto a salir en el periódico! –gritó Emmett.

Desde el porche Edward se volvió para ver a Emmett blandiendo* el periódico como un banderín blanco y negro. El gran Emmett, defendiendo aquel reino residencial de los asesinos de esposas y de la gente que no arrancaba las malas hierbas de su jardín.

Es sobre los asesinatos –dijo-. Hay una preciosa foto de Tanya y tú en la portada.

El muy bastardo sonrió, estaba disfrutando de lo lindo con todo aquello.

Me parece que es una foto de boda –añadió Emmett.

Edward dejó el periódico sobre la mesa de porche. No tenía ninguna gana de abrirlo y ver una foto antigua de Tanya y él. Y menos aún le apetecía leer el artículo que la acompañaba.

Gracias por el aviso –entro en la casa y dejó a Emmett McCattery echando humo en el camino.

Empezó a pensar otra vez en la mujer de la feria, con aquellos ojos cautivadores y aquella risa tan sensual. A continuación fue hacía el teléfono para cancelar la suscripción con el periódico.

Por delante de la tienda pasó una mamá con dos niños pequeños de la mano. Luego apareció un hombre con un algodón de azúcar en cada mano y levantó al más pequeño de los dos en brazos. Bella escuchó unas carcajadas al volver la cabeza. Últimamente veía familias felices por todas partes. Bueno, al menos parecían felices.

A veces se preguntaba qué se estaría perdiendo, y si algún día tendría sus propios hijos. Con treinta y un años cumplidos todavía tenía tiempo, aunque no demasiado.

¡Pero qué pensamiento tan inútil y melancólico!

La feria no era el lugar idóneo para educar a un hijo.

Entonces le llamó la atención una cara conocida que salía del aparcamiento. Edward Cullen había vuelto. Bella lo observo desde la entrada de la tienda, y en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa al tiempo que descartaba sus tristes pensamientos.

¿Tendría algo en su ropero que no fueran tejanos* y camisetas? No importaba, le sentaban de maravilla.

¿Qué tenía Edward Cullen que llamaba tanto su atención? No sabía qué exactamente, solo que era distinto a los demás.

Si fuera inteligente, se libraría de él esa misma noche. Pero por supuesto, de haber sido verdaderamente inteligente lo habría despedido la noche anterior, nada más darse cuenta de su error. Edward cumplía la mayoría de sus condiciones. Para empezar tenía dinero, puesto que en la muñeca llevaba un reloj caro. Y, además, parecía perdido, como si fuera un hombre que necesitara un amigo, alguien que lo mirara a los ojos y le prometiera un buen futuro. El modo en que la gente lo miraba, de soslayo* y con suspicacia, le indicaba que aquel hombre tenía secretos. Y un hombre con secretos era presa fácil en manos de una falsa clarividente.

Pero ella veía más allá. Edward Cullen era demasiado listo como para tragarse lo de su clarividencia, demasiado cauto para dejarse engañar. Al tomarle la mano no la había mirado con desesperación sino con franqueza. Con franqueza y con tristeza, y quizá con algo de curiosidad. También había visto en él una tremenda rabia contenida; una rabia que debía de haberla animado a huir con todas sus fuerzas. No debería de haberlo invitado a volver. Él no era de los que tragaba su palabrería con facilidad, y ella no solía acercarse a desconocidos, ni en la feria ni en ningún otro sitio.

Hacía años que el corazón no le latía de aquel modo al ver a un hombre. Había aprendido a ser cauta con los miembros del sexo opuesto. Mientras que Jessica y Angela se comían con los ojos a los hombres más atractivos que frecuentaban o trabajaban en la feria, Bella no les prestaba atención.

Desde luego Edward Cullen era un hombre atractivo, aunque quizá algo brusco. Tenía aspecto de no haber estado durmiendo ni alimentándose bien en los últimos tiempos. Tenía el cabello color cobrizo y despeinado, y una manera de moverse que prometía una fuerte musculatura bajo aquellas prendas informales. Se movía como un atleta, lleno de gracia y fuerza.

El mundo estaba lleno de cuerpos atléticos, pero Bella había aprendido a no prestarles atención. Lo que no podía pasar por alto eran los ojos de Edward Cullen. De un hermoso verde esmeralda, esos ojos la habían invitado a contarle la verdad, es decir, que había utilizado a Seth para meterlo en la tienda, y la habían empujado a pedirle que volviera al día siguiente a verla. Más que tristes, eran unos ojos llenos de turbación. Al mirarlo, había sabido sin duda alguna que él la necesitaba.

Nada de eso tenía sentido, ni la atracción que sentía hacia él ni la certidumbre de que Edward Cullen la necesitaba. Al principio había estado segura de que no volvería a verlo. Estuvo sospechando las posibilidades hasta el amanecer, cuando acabó convenciéndose a sí misma, con una mezcla de alivio y nerviosismo, de que él no regresaría.

Pero allí estaba, caminando hacía su tienda con paso lento pero firme (como en la peli de new moon XD), como si estuviera atravesando el corredor de la muerte. No resultaba muy halagador, pero no podía afirmar que su temor la sorprendiera. Ella también estaba atemorizada.

Se alisó el caftán azul que había elegido para esa noche. Le daba la impresión, o más bien estaba segura, de que a Edward le iba a gustar más ese atuendo que el más colorido de la noche anterior. Ciertamente Edward Cullen parecía algo conservador. Se retiró un mechón de pelo negro bastante tieso. Odiaba la peluca, pero no le quedaba más remedio que ponérsela. Era parte del disfraz. Al final de la noche acabaría picándole la cabeza. Hacía calor en las noches de verano en Washington para llevar peluca. El calor era insoportable y la humedad peor aún.

Bella se sentó y fingió centrarse en las cartas del tarot que tenía colocadas sobre la mesa. No quedaba bien esperar a Edward a la puerta. Aguantó la respiración y esperó; incluso logró levantar la cabeza y sonreír con leve sorpresa cuando se plantó delante de ella. Pero parecía que no estaba tan preparada como creía, porque el corazón le dio un vuelco nada más verlo.

Así que has decidido volver, después de todo –le dijo con fingida indiferencia mientras le señalaba una silla frente a ella.

Bella respiro profundamente.

Él se encogió de hombros y tomó asiento, señalando las cartas con la mano.

-¿Te crees toda esa basura? –le preguntó en tono brusco. De nuevo sintió la necesidad de ser sincera con él.

- A veces sí, y a veces no.

Retiró las cartas por que vio que a Edward le ponía nervioso. Si se marchaba, ya no volvería a verlo nunca más, y ella no deseaba eso. Estiró el brazo para tocarle la mano. Tenía la piel fresca y Bella intento trasmitirle calor frotándosela con la palma de la mano. Deseaba preguntarle por qué había vuelto, pero no lo hizo. Se inclinó sobre la mano de Edward y le paso una uña pintada de rojo por la línea del corazón.

-Eres mucho más sensible de lo que haces creer a los demás –le susurró-. Tienes sentimientos profundos…, pero te esfuerzas mucho en ocultar tu buen corazón.

Él emitió un sonido de incredulidad.

–Esperas mucho de tus seres queridos –siguió diciendo–, pero no más de lo que estás dispuesto a dar.

– ¿Qué es lo que estás leyendo? –lo soltó y Bella creyó que iba a retirar la mano, pero no lo hizo.

La línea del corazón.

Él dio un profundo suspiro.

Bella empezó a examinarle la línea de la vida.

Tienes buena salud, pero también una tendencia a exagerar, a confiar demasiado en la buena forma de la que gozas – alzó la vista brevemente para volver a centrarse en la mano-. La rabia que llevas por dentro acabará contigo, si no la controlas.

– ¿No me vas a decir que voy a tener una vida larga y feliz? –le preguntó con una sorna*.

Bella levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos. No se tragaba nada de todo aquello; ni las cartas, ni la lectura de mano, ni la posibilidad de que ella pudiera adivinar lo que guardaba su corazón. Era el tipo de personas con la que rara vez se topaba en aquella profesión: un escéptico, un realista. Esa clase de personas de largo delante de la tienda de la pitonisa sin dedicarle demasiada atención. Sus clientes habituales creían o, al menos querían creer.

¿Por qué está aquí? –le preguntó, aguantó la respiración mientras esperaba la repuesta a una pregunta que había temido hacerle. Cuando finalmente contestó, su repuesta dejo mucho que desear.

No lo sé.

Edward ya no tenía las manos frías, sino más bien calientes. Eran unas manos perfectamente esculpidas y varoniles, al igual que su cuerpo; unas manos bellas de dedos largos y rectos. Eran las manos de un pianista.

Decidió arriesgarse.

– ¿Sigues tocando? –le preguntó en voz baja, e inmediatamente sintió un leve un leve tirón en la mano.

No, hace años que lo dejé –contesto él.

Bella no poseía verdaderos poderes, y lo sabía. Tan solo tenía que utilizar la intuición y ser observadora. Eso, junto con algún chisme que Jessica le contaba de vez en cuando, era suficiente para hacerse una idea sobre su cliente.

Tenía un rostro de facciones angulosas, poseía un cuerpo fuerte y masculino y su actitud are inflexible y asustada. Y, sin embargo, Bella percibió un toque de suavidad en su mirada, casi como si se estuviera abriendo a ella, mostrándole sus esperanzas, sus miedos, su alma. Le soltó la mano y se recostó lentamente sobre el respaldo. Dios mío, todo estaba ocurriendo demasiado aprisa. Maldición, al verlo acercarse debería de haber echado a correr en dirección contraria.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-¿Estás bien? –se inclinó hacia delante y la miró detenidamente.

Bella buscó todas las señales que sabía que estarían allí: un cierto temor, una curiosidad morbosa... Pero no fue eso lo que vio al mirarlo a los ojos. Al escudriñar aquellos ojos lo que vio fue una mezcla de preocupación y confusión. Y, más allá, un cierto anhelo.

Sacudió la cabeza.

No, maldita sea, no estoy bien. Necesito tiempo para pensar.

Edward se arrellanó en el asiento, asumiendo una postura parecida a la de ella. En un instante la expresión de preocupación desapareció y fue sustituida por una sonrisa sínica. Edward entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Quieres que vuelva mañana en la noche? ¿Y la noche siguiente? ¿Y todas las noches hasta que la feria se desmonte y abandone el pueblo? ¿Cuánto me va a costar esto, Bella?

Ella aspiro profundamente. Edward se había acercado demasiado a decir verdad y no fue capaz de de formular respuesta serena y comedida que necesitaba. Por primera vez en su vida su facilidad de palabra la había traicionado y, de repente, no sabía que decir.

Edward se puso de pie y sus ojos de suave y nebulosa mirada se volvieron fríos como el acero.

Ya es suficiente, Lady Lucretia.

Bella se puso de pie también. No podía permitir que se marchara enfadado y resentido. Si lo hacía sin volver la vista atrás, siempre se preguntaría que era lo que le había atraído tanto de aquel hombre, después de tanto tiempo sin sentir nada por nadie. ¿Serían sus ojos? ¿O quizá la tremenda soledad que tanto el recordaba a la suya propia? ¿Quizá algo tan molesto como el tictac de su reloj biológico? Si no lo averiguaba, las preguntas sin respuesta la perseguirían día y noche, y acabaría viendo el rostro de Edward por todas partes. Tenía que saberlo.

Un adolecente entró en la tienda y la sacó del apuro.

-¡Quiero que me lea el futuro! – le exigió dándole un bocado a un hotdog(perro caliente XD).

Bella le echó al maleducado quinceañero una mirada imperiosa que había llegado a perfeccionas mientras lo señalaba con el dedo.

Espera afuera, jovencito –le dijo, utilizando una voz ronca y profunda-. Y no te marches. Utilizaré mis poderes para adivinar tu futuro. El chico se puso pálido. Su intención de echar a correr había sido tan patente que cualquiera se habría dado cuenta, pero después de decirle eso, creyó que ella podía leerle el pensamiento. Esperaría, y ella lo compensaría por asustarlo pronosticándole un futuro que no merecía. No miró a Edward hasta que el chico salió de la tienda. Él sonrió y, por un momento, el dolor desapareció de su mirada.

Eres muy buena –concedió.

Iba a marcharse, aquella vez para siempre. Su curiosidad había sido satisfecha; sabía lo que era ella en realidad. Ya no tenía razón alguna para volver.

Edward –le dijo con timidez al ver que estaba a punto de darse media vuelta-. Hay un restaurante a unos setecientos metros de aquí, La Tienda de los Gofres.

Él se volvió y se acerco tanto a ella que tuvo que bajar la vista para mirarla a la cara. Bella se fijó en su mentón fuerte y sintió el calor de su cuerpo. Sería tan fácil alzar la mano y colocársela sobre el brazo… Deseaba sentir los latidos de su corazón, su calor. No se atrevía a tocarlo, pero no se retiro.

Ni tampoco él.

Lo conozco –dijo finalmente.

Espérame allí a las dos –le dijo en voz baja-. Si quieres.

Lo dejaba en sus manos y, por una vez, Bella no fue capaz de leer la respuesta en su mirada. Lo observo marchar, y esa noche no miro atrás. Aspiró profundamente, se puso derecha y se dijo para sus adentros, sin demasiado convencimiento, que no importaba.

Bella salió a la puerta y agarró la muñeca al adolecente gordinflón.

* * *

que les pareció el primer capitulo de esta historia 

dudas? Ira Edward a la cita?

Intentare escribir mas rápido pero como ven el capitulo estuvo largo 

Ps: todos los capítulos van a ser algo largos la historia va a tener mas de 15 capítulos y el epilogo.

Gracias y déjenme un review… 

chicas tengo un concurso par las lectoras de este fic a las que les interese saber de que se trata mandenme un PM


End file.
